4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Baldwin
Kyle Baldwin is Tom Baldwin's son. He hung out with Shawn Farrell the night Shawn got abducted. Shawn prevented Kyle from being abducted which caused Kyle to go into a coma. Shawn was then taken in his place. When Shawn was returned, he healed Kyle. Character History Season One We first see Kyle at a campsite drinking beer with Shawn on April 11, 2001. They discuss one of Shawn's neighbors, Nikki Hudson, and shortly after this a light appears. It wraps itself around Kyle, but Shawn knocked him out of the way and was taken instead, and Kyle fell on his head. This ordeal left Kyle in a coma. He spent three years in a coma, and his father Tom visited him everyday. When the 4400 returned, Shawn visited and touched Kyle, causing him to burst up in bed. After being healed by Shawn's powers, Kyle woke up and had to learn to adjust to his new life with three years having gone by. Kyle's erratic behavior and detachment from his life worry everyone. Whatever was inside of him controlled his life from the time he woke from his coma until the revelation at Highland Beach. He was shot by Warren Lytell during the incident at Highland Beach. He fell to the ground, was healed, and finally became himself again. At the end of the first season Kyle becomes possessed by a force that leads Tom Baldwin back to Highland Beach where Shawn was abducted. Once there, Tom manages to connect through Kyle to the abductors in the future and learns why The 4400 were taken. Kyle was supposed to be used as a "channel" between the people who took the 4400 and Tom, but since he was never a 4400, this didn't happen. Season Two Kyle started going to school at Northmount College, however his father forgot to pay his tuition. He develops a relationship with English professor Wendy Paulson, although he accidentally told her he was going to hate her class before he knew who she was. Kyle wanted to go to medical school, however the coma and quarantine greatly set him back. In Alana's alternative reality, he goes to Stanford Medical School and graduates with honors. After hearing about this, he decides to try for it even though he's a late starter. During the second season, Kyle found himself suffering from blackouts. He lost chunks of time without knowing what happened. During one blackout, he smashed open a store window and was arrested by the police. His dad said that if he hadn't "played the NTAC card" he would still be in jail. During one of these blackouts Kyle assassinated Jordan Collier. After he regains memory of what he did during his blackouts, Kyle is left with the challenge of coping with what he did, and eventually decides to turn himself in. "I confess to the murder of Jordan Collier. I Kyle Baldwin, being of sound mind, do of my own free will, and without coercion, enhancement, or inducement other than my desire to find personal peace with myself, admit that I shot Jordan Collier." The reasons for Kyle's assassination of Collier have not been made clear. However, Jordan told both him and Isabelle that his death had to happen. It is not known which side of the future was in control of Kyle and directing his actions. Season Three He spent about one year in prison for this, until Jordan Collier convinced a judge to release him. He visited Jordan Collier at the 4400 Center at the end of Season 3. Collier told him that his destiny was tied with 4400. In Fifty-Fifty, Kyle can be seen with a shot of Promicin and it was revealed in season 4 that he took the shot, hoping that he would develop a healing ability to "fix" Shawn. Season Four In The Wrath of Graham, Kyle gives Shawn a shot of promicin while he is in the hospital. This gives his cousin the boost he needs to wake up from his coma. The whole idea behind the promicin shot, came from a girl he met earlier, Cassie Dunleavy. She claimed to be very well informed about the 4400 issues but on the second episode Fear Itself, we learn that actually Cassie is his ability. With her help he gets his hands on a book that contains a prophesy about Collier, the 4400 and him. He is referred as the Shaman. Cassie also gets him in contact with Isabelle Tyler, in order to make him believe. When Jordan Collier is abducted by Isabelle as an agent of The Marked, Kyle steps up as interim leader of the movement. Isabelle is sent to kill Kyle, but refuses to do it, instead kissing him, embracing him, and saying goodbye. Kyle attends the funeral of his aunt and cousin, joining his father in reminding Shawn that he still has family, no matter their differences. Later, he brings Tom a shot of promicin, urging him to fulfill an earlier prophecy. Promicin-induced Ability The White Light Book described Kyle as a shaman and after injecting himself with promicin, Kyle's new ability manifested itself through a female projection named Cassie Dunleavy, his "Spirit Guide". Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Season Three Minor Characters